<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth It To You ((Bonus Chapters)) by Honestmabe, Ineffability_In_Eden (Honestmabe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300628">Worth It To You ((Bonus Chapters))</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Honestmabe'>Honestmabe</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Ineffability_In_Eden'>Ineffability_In_Eden (Honestmabe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Worth It To You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anathema lowkey doms Newt, Awkward Flirting, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Original Character - Freeform, Bi/pan Anathema, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Experienced Anathema Device, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Aziraphale/Crowley, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Night Stands, POV Female Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Seduction, Sorry not sorry for that one, Virgin Newton Pulsifer, up to you really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Honestmabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Ineffability_In_Eden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series one-shots based on my fic "Worth It To You"</p><p>Mostly smut but there may be shenanigans too</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Worth It To You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Anathema Seduces Newt Because She Can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is, Anathema and Newt's first time together lol</p><p>Pls let me know if y'all end up wanting more content of them :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema was beginning to get a migraine. Alec was flirting with Ezra, who hadn’t seemed to notice. Or he did notice and wasn’t interested because he’s gone on Antony? Either way, it was painful to watch and reminded her of her little problem.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh! I know the answer now!” Ezra stated, relieved “It almost bamboozled me, I tell you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re so clever.” Alec said sincerely.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anathema, at this point, had had enough “I just remembered there’s something I need to talk to Newt about.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ezra gave her a sly smile “Ooh you need to flirt with him?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Maybe so.” She answered back, winking “I’ll be back in a while, don’t let me stop the two of you from… studying.” She finished lamely. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ezra gave her a thumbs up while Alec looked grateful to be left alone with Ezra. Poor guy.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way downstairs to find Newt playing a game absentmindedly. She sat next to him “I haven’t played this one.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Dark Souls. If you get pissed easy, I wouldn’t recommend it.” He laughed, making his character sit at a fire before exiting the game to turn his attention to her “Did you get bored studying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.” She laughed, relaxing against the couch “My classwork makes me so pent up and stressed sometimes, I need a break.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I always thought college was fun but I’m a nerd, so…” He trailed off, laughing awkwardly before burying his face into his hands “That sounded so fucking lame, didn’t it?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“A little.” She told him, smirking “What did you go to college for?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m a computer engineer… at least I wanted to be. Life happened.” He blushed “These days I usually do odd jobs for Antony and his colleagues and it pays better than my original career path so I can’t complain.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She shifted closer “What sort of odd jobs?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Just odd ones. I can’t tell you all my secrets, can I? Don’t girls like mysterious guys?” He asked, before blushing worse “Wait- fuck-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t.” She told him, honestly, watching his aura flare pink. He was so cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you like then?” He asked, shyly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t know how to describe it, for either gender.” She told him, winking coyly “What about you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What about me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What do you look for in a girl?” She asked.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t-” He trailed off, blushing “I’ve never- I’m not good with girls. I’ve never-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Never?” She asked, her grin growing.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know that sounds weird as hell-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“There’s more to life than sex, Newt.” She laughed, scooting until they were sitting thigh to thigh. She traced a hand down his arm, fingers grazing lightly over his forearm “You just took part in other aspects of life.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m twenty-seven.” He muttered, embarrassed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, you don’t have to be a virgin.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Girls aren’t into guys like me.” He laughed, his aura not showing any deceit. Bless this man.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Newt, do you want to know why I came down here?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He looked confused “To take a break from schoolwork?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anathema laughed, tracing her free hand up his neck to cup his face, watching in satisfaction as he looked enamored “I came down here to seduce you. I’ve been into you since Ezra introduced us.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Newt stared at her blankly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I want to fuck you.” She told him flatly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh- I uh-” He stammered for a moment before steeling himself and turning to her “I like you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know.” She whispered, leaning close enough so her lips were barely a breath away from his “I like you too.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She kissed him and he kissed her back.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They made out on the couch for a while, he kept making breathless noises as she stroked him through his pants, finally, she whispered in his ear “Take me to bed, Newt.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Newt’s bedroom was surprisingly tidy but the shelves and walls were littered with anime and gamer paraphernalia. He looked embarrassed as she looked around “Do you not like it? I’m not used to having people in my room except for Aj and-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I love it.” She told him sincerely, unbuttoning her lacy blouse to show her bra and watching in satisfaction as his eyes widened “I think there’s something else I’d like better though.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He stepped forward, still shy, and she grabbed his hands and brought them to cup her breasts as she reached behind herself to unclasp her bra and let it fall away so his hands can touch her exposed flesh. She made a noise as he squeezed them “Take your shirt off too.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He quickly did as complied and she immediately pulled him to her, running her hand down his soft pale chest “You’re lovely.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Y-You are too.” He told her, his eyes and aura both sincere. She pulled his hands to the back of her waist “Take off my skirt so you can see the rest, yeah?” Her skirt shortly fell and she stood in nothing but her panties before she dropped to her knees to unbutton his jeans and slide them down his thighs along with his boxers “Step out of these for me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He had barely stepped out of them before she was pumping his cock and bringing it into her mouth with a low moan. She pulled off, still pumping him with her hand “Do you have condoms?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Y-Yeah! I do actually.” He told her, seemingly preoccupied with the sight of her hand on his cock. She giggled before going back to blowing him, feeling his cock twitch under her tongue moments before he came. He made a loud noise as he climaxed and he started to apologize but broke off with a startled noise as she made eye contact with him and swallowed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m sorry-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can get you hard again.” She told him “In the meantime, would you do something for me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Anything.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She stood up, tugging him toward his bed. He watched her, enraptured as she laid back on the bed and spread her legs “Take off my panties.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He gulped audibly then did as complied, his eyes darkening at the obvious wet patch on them. He stood over her, his eyes full of lust as she slid her hand down her body, along the swell of her breast and down her stomach to spread herself open “Do you want to taste me, Newt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, he dropped between her legs and licked at her, though she supposed that was an answer in itself. She gripped his hair and cried out “Fuck! Yes! Just like that Newt!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He was… good at this. Especially for a beginner. She slid her thigh along the side of his head while she gripped his hair “You’re good at this, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt pulled off with a wet pop, blushing, her slick on his chin “You taste really good.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mhmm… I’ll taste better inside.” She told him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Taking the hint, he went back to work and breached her with his tongue before he began fucking her with it, causing her to arch her back and cry out. She climaxed and pulled him off of her and up onto the bed until their bodies were aligned “Where are the condoms?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Bedside table.” He gasped out as she tugged on his member a few times before pulling back to grab a condom.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can I show you a trick? Sit up.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Newt sat back on his knees and Anathema pulled the condom out of the packet before putting it on him with her mouth. He gaped at her “You’re experienced.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah. Is that a problem.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, god no.” He growled, finally taking some action and pushing her on the bed. She laughed, wrapping her legs around him and she guided him in. He gasped as he pushed into her and she made soothing noises in his ear.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You feel so good inside me.” She murmured, kissing his cheek and then his mouth before pulling back “Fuck me, Newt. Don’t just lay there. I want to feel you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m worried I won’t last long.” He admitted shyly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That takes practice.” She murmured, clenching around him and bucking her hips so he slid in and out of her, she gasped in pleasure “So if you keep fucking me you’ll last longer now fuck me!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Newt enthusiastically complied.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They lay there, panting and red-faced, at least Newt was blushing. Anathema laid there, satisfied and cool as a cucumber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled over until she was cuddled against him “I like you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I like you too.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Is it too forward, sir, to ask if you wanted to see me exclusively? As my boyfriend?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He responded casually, grabbing her ass with newfound confidence he found a few of her orgasms ago “I mean, take me to dinner first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mock glared at him and he laughed, leaning in and kissing her “I’d love to be your boyfriend and I’d like to take you to dinner sometime soon if you would be fine with that.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, I think we should stay here and just keep having sex.” She growled playfully, nipping at his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back and pouted playfully “I ask you on a date and you bite me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do you not want me to bite you?” She asked, batting her eyes “Shame. I had plans for our future trists.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I think you’ll find out when we get there.” She told him, scrunching her nose and winking.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound like a bad plan, actually.” He told her before kissing her, open-mouthed and passionate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both startled when Newt’s phone went off, a facetime from Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt blushed beet red while Anathema burst out laughing. He accepted the call, hoping his friend wouldn’t be able to tell what he’d been up to.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Unfortunately, he forgot that his friend was a spy and had been friends with him for fifteen years. Damn it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aziraphale Makes Two "Rash Decisions" In One Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale and Alec's sex scene that I cut off in the fic</p>
<p>Aziraphale's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tfw Aziraphale has to dom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours into doing homework, Aziraphale stretched with a slight groan “I swear, those professors are conspiring against us and purposely overloading us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I reckon so.” Alec agreed with a laugh. He turned serious after a moment “About college, I uh-” He seemed to debate something for a moment and then sighed “I have to go back to France with my mother for family reasons and I won’t be able to be back for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s face fell “Oh, dear. Well, I’ll miss you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the thing. You can come with me. We can study abroad together and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that won’t be possible.” Aziraphale murmured “It’s sweet that you want me to come with you but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Alec told him “I know that you may not believe me but I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale stared at him, a flush crawling across his cheeks. He opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again “Alec- that’s so kind but I’m afraid my heart is spoken for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you try? Please?” Alec asked, shifting closer and caressing Aziraphale’s cheek with his palm as he whispered “Let me show you, just this once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale thought about that hickey on Crowley’s neck and then he looked at Alec’s achingly sincere green eyes. He kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec gasped slightly and chased his mouth as Aziraphale pulled back and bit his lip “I”m sorry-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t be.” Alec interrupted, leaning forward and kissing him again, deeper and more sensual. Aziraphale made a small noise against Alec’s mouth and the other man cupped the back of his neck and slid his tongue in to roam the insides of his mouth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They pulled away for breath, Aziraphale sucked on Alec’s tongue suggestively as he pulled away. They looked at each other for a few moments, breathing heavily, before they were on each other and frantically removing their clothes and kicking their textbooks off the bed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alec ran his tongue down Aziraphale’s bare chest and the blond gasped, arching into his touch “I-I have lube and condoms in the drawer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The darker man pulled back, blushing “Can we… mess around first?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale blinked at him “Mess around?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah… just tell me what you need.” He whispered. It was hot, for sure, but Aziraphale’s mind drifted to Crowley, how he manhandled Aziraphale into whatever position he wanted and just had his way with him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just do what you want, Alec.” He told him, banishing thoughts of Crowley from his mind.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alec looked unsure and Aziraphale gave up, shoving Alec onto his back. He kissed down the other man’s chest until he reached his cock. He looked up to meet Alec’s green eyes and watched as his pupils expanded at the sight of him so close to his cock “Can I suck you off? Please?” The other man nodded and Aziraphale took him into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat, and began bobbing his head as Alec gasped and moaned, gripping his hair.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He pulled off after a while and reached over to grab the lube and a condom. He tossed the condom to Alec as he lubed his fingers and slid one in while straddling the other man. Alec just stared at his hole as he absentmindedly picked up the condom “You’re so beautiful.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thanks, dear.” Aziraphale gasped as he inserted another finger. He inclined his head at the condom “Put it on, I’m going to ride you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alec enthusiastically did as he was told, his pupils blown out as he watched Aziraphale sink on his cock with a loud moan before he began to enthusiastically ride him. Aziraphale braced his hands on Alec’s chest as the man gripped his thighs “Is this good?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes!” Alec gasped, bucking up into him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale slid his hand’s down Alec’s stomach, feeling his abs twitch under his fingertips before sliding his hands back up, one closing on the sides of Alec’s throat gently, simultaneously clinching around Alec’s cock, moaning loudly at the sensation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’d learned it from Crowley but that was neither here nor there.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec arched his back, bucking up into him as far as he could go, as he came into the condom.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale panted, still straddling Alec with his cock inside him “How was that for you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Amazing.” Alec breathed, smiling for a moment, something bittersweet “It was a one-time thing though, wasn’t it?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m afraid so. I’m sorry.” He told him, tears pricking his eyes as he leaned down and kissed him gently “If I had never met Crowley we may have had something but he’s- I love him so much it hurts and I can’t stop.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alec cupped his cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb “Don’t apologize. You can’t control how you feel. I get it. I know what it’s like to be in love with someone even when they hurt you.” He chuckled at Aziraphale’s sad look “Not you, Ezra, someone else.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, maybe there’s hope for the two of you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m afraid not.” Alec laughed lightly “I’ve come to terms with it, don’t worry. Let’s get cleaned up.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can we still be friends? I know that’s an absurd question-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course. I’d never stop being your friend over something like this.” Alec told him before bending down and kissing him again, bittersweet and full of tears.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale walked him to the door and Alec gave him one final kiss on the corner of his mouth before leaving. The blond sighed before bracing himself and walking into the living room, determined to not put up with Crowley’s nonsense any longer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He stared at the older man, who was pretending to be engrossed in his phone “I’m going to take a shower.” He announced before leaving towards their shared bathroom.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Luckily, he had brought his phone and he pulled up Crowley’s contact before texting him, hoping he’ll get the hint.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A few minutes later he found himself pressed against the wall of the shower, being viciously fucked and realized there may be some hope for this colossal idiot after all.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Who do you belong to?” Crowley growled in his ear.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>How could he ask that when the answer had always been so obvious?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A choked sob burst out of him and Crowley stopped, Crowley saw him. Crowley knew him. Crowley-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley hadn’t slept with anyone else. Oh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span></span>
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This made me sad lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ducks Are Heteronormative Beasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a short one-shot based on the referenced argument in Chapter 24 of Worth It To You</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*****NOTE******<br/>-Crowley is in no way, shape, or form flirting with Aziraphale. He likes him but in a "Wow he's kinda neat" way<br/>-Mentions of masturbation but it's not graphic, like, at all</p><p>The reason Aziraphale and Crowley don't really recognize each other is that all happened within a few short months over a decade ago, cut them some slack lol</p><p>Plus they both looked hella different.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale slowed his gait as he passed by a street artist’s booth, “Excuse me, sir, do you take requests?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The man grinned politely, grabbing a pen and paper “Sure thing, kid. I charge half upfront and the other half upon giving you your completed piece. What did you need done?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well I need two ducks getting married-” Aziraphale began, not understanding why the grin began to look more like a barely concealed grimace “Oh! And they need to be wearing pink and blue ribbons! And if you could put a rainbow over the pond in the background-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What heteronormative bullshit are you trying to make me draw?” The man cut him off, frowning.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I beg your pardon!?” Aziraphale snapped, his hackles rising.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You heard me. I try to distance myself from heteronormative-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you trying to imply that colors have a gender?” The blond cut off, eyeing the man critically for the first time. He was tall and handsome, with red hair pulled up in a loose top-knot with curly tendrils falling down around his face and neck. Aziraphale was NOT about to swoon over a rude college student though, no matter how pretty their eyes were, thank you.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you trying to imply that you’re entitled to my services when I’m not interested?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t know, are you implying that I am unwittingly promoting heteronormative stereotypes? That’s a bold assumption to make about someone you don’t even know.” Aziraphale stated firmly, glaring at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The man sneered back “Don’t you have to go to daycare or something?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, mocking my age? As if my age would have any bearing on my maturity and ability to make decisions. For someone so who claims to be ‘woke’ as they call it, you are quite short-sighted.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“... Where the fuck did you even come from?” Crowley asked him, gaping “You’re like a tiny lawyer!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not tiny!” Aziraphale gasped, offended “Just draw my ducks, please!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Draw my ducks!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“NO!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They glared at each other, neither willing to budge because this had somehow got personal.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Entitled brat.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Addle pate!” Aziraphale shot back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What century are you even from!? No one talks like that!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, no one has a use for legs as long as yours but here you are!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well-” The man broke off, clearly trying to find an insult “You- You dress funny!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You have feminine hips!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Awe, why are you looking?” The man teased “Shouldn’t you focus on the girls at school?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale rolled his eyes and pulled out a wad of cash, placing it on the counter “I don’t look at girls, at school or otherwise and I most certainly was not looking at you other than mere observation. I just like your art style and I would like to commission you. Please draw my ducks.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The man gaped at him for a moment before his lips twitched in the corners “You’re persistent.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I suppose so,” The boy told him, glaring “What’s your name?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Anthony.” The man paused, clearly waiting for an introduction and frowning when none came “... and you are?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mom said not to give my name to strange men.” Aziraphale told him bluntly, pulling out his diary and a pen before writing his home phone number down and handing Anthony the paper “Please call when my commission is completed.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Anthony seemed to be processing the ‘strange man’ comment as he numbly took the paper and pocketed it before counting out a few bills from the wad of cash and handing it back to the blond “I’m actually having a sale today so you’re getting the commission half off.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The blond huffed “Oh? Is that why you gave me so much trouble?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I gave you trouble because your idea was stupid.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale just grabbed a business card before walking away without another word or glance back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Anthony muttered profanities under his breath. What had got into him?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt burst out laughing from his seat on the couch as Rachel entered the room, teacup in one hand while the other covered her mouth in a weak attempt to hide her mirth at her boyfriend’s expense.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s not funny, you two,” Crowley groused “I swear, he has to be a lawyer’s kid.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I just find it hilarious that a teenager scared you!” Newt howled with laughter, making Rachel finally give up her ruse and laugh along with him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crowley grabbed his art supplies and threw a glare over his shoulder at his best friend and girlfriend “You lot are a pair of disloyal bitches.” His comment only made them laugh more.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rachel slid into the bed next to him, her eyes sparkling with mirth “I think it’s a bit sweet.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You giving him a discount for challenging authority.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crowley rolled his eyes “I’m not sweet.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You are,” She laughed “You’re sweet and you have the most beautiful hands,” She brought one of his still paint-stained hands to her lips “- and the most beautiful heart. What made you back down, really?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He had intelligent eyes and he said something that implied to me that he was closeted and I suppose I saw a bit of myself in him,” Crowley murmured, pulling her close “Nothing gets past you, does it?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmm, nope,” She giggled as he kissed her gently “Not with you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale handed the blond the completed commission the following week “Is it to your liking?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, it’s absolutely lovely!” The blond breathed, turning a beaming smile up to him “Thank you!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crowley rolled his eyes “Don’t thank me. You paid me, remember?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Even still, thank you,” The blond insisted, smiling “My neighbors will adore this. They’re getting married soon.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmm, spectacular,” Crowley mumbled distractedly, lighting a cigarette.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The blond eyed him judgmentally “Those are bad for you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can cause cancer and lung disease.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale huffed, straightening his coat before walking away without another word.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both assumed that would be the end of it but Aziraphale found his feet taking him down that path home from school every day, running into Anthony most times.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alright, maybe he had a mild crush. He knew that nothing would come of it but it didn’t hurt to look, right?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He rounded the corner, fixing his face into his usual glare that he reserved for Anthony (who always flipped him off in turn) but it fell when he saw a woman standing with him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She was attractive. Not in a subtle way, either. She was jaw-droppingly pretty with her long black hair and her soft smile she was aiming at Anthony after she pulled away from kissing him “I was bringing you lunch, babe, not expecting a snogging session on the street.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You like it,” Anthony murmured, laughing when the woman leaned in to kiss him again. He noticed Aziraphale as he pulled away and gave him a mock-mean grin, his arm still circled around the woman’s waist “Oi! Brat! Don’t go staring at my girlfriend and ruining our arrangement, get to walking.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale glared at him, his ears burning. Crowley flipped him off and Aziraphale flipped him off back, his ears burning worse.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The woman burst out laughing as Aziraphale walked away, her voice carrying “So, that’s the scary teenager…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale was lost in thought as he flipped through the thrift shop racks, so much so that he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Anthony’s girlfriend “Oh- erm, hello.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I didn’t get to introduce myself,” she told him, seemingly amused by his nervousness “I’m Rachel, nice to meet you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” He answered back, smiling politely.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, so that’s your name? Anthony’s been calling you a faerie since you won’t give him your name.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, is he?” Aziraphale laughed a bit, blushing “That’s a flattering thing to call someone. I’m not nearly pretty enough to be a faerie.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look more angelic than anything to me,” Rachel told him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale’s blush deepened “Oh- Oh thank you. You’re quite lovely as well.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rachel just grinned at him before plucking a shirt off the rack and holding it against him “You should wear blue more, it compliments your eyes.” She inclined her head and left the shop.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    
    
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you can’t leave it at making me do that stupid commission, you have to try to steal my girl, too?” Anthony called out to Aziraphale as he walked by.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The blond stopped, blushing “Oh- No, I would never-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m kidding, chill dude.” Anthony laughed, “She told me she knows your name.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmm, and did she tell you what it was?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, she said it suits you though. Michael! You look like a Michael.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not even close,” Aziraphale laughed before walking away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miles! You could totally be a Miles!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ezra?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eden, who was walking alongside Aziraphale this time, smirked as they walked out of earshot “Is that the boy who keeps putting you in a tizzy on the way home?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale blushed “Mom-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s cute!” Eden laughed “Too old for you, but cute.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He also has a girlfriend and she’s absolutely lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eden just shook her head, laughing “I don’t think it would hurt for you to tell him your first name.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m actually having a bit of fun,” Aziraphale blushed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His mother gave him a knowing smile “Oh, alright. I can hardly judge when I’ve lied about my name as many times as I have.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why would you lie about your name?” Aziraphale laughed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eden winked “Oh, the usual reasons.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    
    
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The name guessing became routine as Aziraphale walked past Crowley’s booth on the way home from school, the names becoming increasingly absurd as the game went on.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So you’re going to stand there, and look me right in the eye, and tell me your name isn’t Robbie?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why on earth would it be that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Have you seen the Oscar Wilde movie?” Anthony asked, laughing “You look a bit like Robbie Ross. Younger, of course.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I regret to inform you that just because I resemble a character, doesn’t mean we share a name.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright, Yoda,” Crowley sighed, fighting a smirk.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    
    
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale detoured on the way home to rent the movie from the video store. He blushed when they asked for his ID at the counter “It’s just a movie about an author-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The woman behind the counter eyed him critically “An author that is known for his illicit ongoings with young men, which is portrayed in this movie. If you don’t have an ID-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s for me, I sent my little brother to the counter to rent it.” A woman’s voice cut in.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale blushed as Rachel paid for the rental along with her own and walked out the store with him before fishing it out of her bag “Nice choice. See you around, kid. Make sure to return it on time or I’ll have Anthony chase after you.” She threatened teasingly before waving and walking away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He knocked on Sammy and Paul’s door sheepishly, smiling when Paul answered “Erm, would you mind if I borrowed your bedroom tv, just to watch a movie?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Paul scoffed playfully “I told you and Eden that if you needed a tv, you could simply have it. We rarely use the thing.” He waved Aziraphale in as he went to grab the smaller tv from the other room before calling out “Do you need the DVD player too?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Aziraphale answered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He set the tv up in his bedroom and closed the door, not that it mattered since he’d be alone in the house while his mother was off working.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The movie started out innocent enough and Aziraphale had just begun to wonder why the woman at the store didn’t want to let him rent it when a scene came up in which Robbie and Oscar were alone in a room and Robbie…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale blushed as he watched, clutching his cheeks in embarrassment, though he was alone, watching as Oscar pushed Robbie’s trousers down his hips...</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale decided he couldn’t look Anthony in the eye, blushing fiercely as he walked past.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wow, Chewbacca, what got into you?” Anthony laughed as he walked by, making the blond pause.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I erm- I watched the movie you mentioned,” Aziraphale squeaked out, leaving out an important detail of what he had done during the movie and not to the thought of an actor that time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh?” The redheaded man chuckled “Is that why you’re blushing? Because of a few sex scenes?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They were-” He broke off, blushing worse “They were quite illicit.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Awe, they weren’t that bad,” Crowley laughed “I didn’t tell you to watch it. A quick google search could’ve told you what he looked like.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well-” Aziraphale broke off again, his blush worsening “I just didn’t expect it is all.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Um, this may sound like a personal question, kid, but are you-” Anthony began, his eyebrows furrowed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’d best be getting a wiggle on!” Aziraphale interrupted, rushing past him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale shifted his rainbow backpack, smiling proudly at his first piece of pride merch his mother had bought him as he walked home from the flower shop on his way home from school, carrying a bouquet of green carnations for the wedding that evening.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He slowed his walk as he passed Anthony’s booth and plucked a green carnation from his bouquet before handing it to him with a smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Anthony accepted the flower, grinning teasingly “Oh, did Oscar Wilde get to you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I knew who Oscar Wilde was, you ninny. I just didn’t expect the movie to be so explicit.” Aziraphale huffed, smiling “You can’t bring down my good mood today.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Anthony grinned back, tilting his head “... Zachary?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, well you guessed my middle name. It’s a start,” Aziraphale giggled “I have to hurry, my neighbors are getting married tonight.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Caoi! Blank-Zachary-Blank!” Anthony called out after him, shaking his head at the tacky backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale paused as he walked past where Anthony set up his booth, frowning when he wasn’t there. Maybe he was sick. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wasn’t there the next day either. Or the next. Or the next. Or the next.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale tried to not let it affect him but Anthony was sort of a friend and he was worried.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eden frowned at her newspaper “How awful, a woman was mugged and killed outside her work just up the street from here earlier this week.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale frowned too, his heart aching for both her and her loved ones “That’s awful.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After another week, Aziraphale came across Anthony’s business card and dialed the number, his heart in his throat. Someone picked up on the first ring, his voice hesitant “Hello?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Um, is Anthony there?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was a heavy silence, and then a sigh “He isn’t- Now isn’t a good time, I’m sorry.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” Aziraphale murmured.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Would you like me to tell him who’s calling?” The man offered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, it’s- I’m no one,” Ezra sighed “Thank you, have a lovely day.” He hung up without waiting for an answer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Over time, he forgot the faces but he remembered Rachel’s smile, Anthony’s crooked grin, and paint-covered hands, the bits of paint that somehow seemed to make their way into his hair.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sometime, over a decade later, Aziraphale watched his boyfriend as he opened up an old box of sketchbooks and flipped to a page of one to reveal a sketch of a young Aziraphale, his eyes bolder and more detailed than the rest of his face “I liked how expressive your eyes were but I didn’t want to creep you out by asking if I could draw you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled as he flipped through the sketchbook to see several more drawings of him, a multitude of drawings of Rachel, and a few of Newt, mostly satirical doodles. He paused on a pressed green carnation, stroking along the dried edges “I gave you this, didn’t I? I had nearly forgotten.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I didn’t. There were only three people in my life up until that point who had ever shown me true kindness. Newt, Rachel, and you.” Crowley told him softly, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Was I really kind?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just that once. You were a bit of a bitch up until then-” He broke off with a laugh as Aziraphale playfully swatted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope yall enjoyed! Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! I live for them &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>